A Certain Scientific Railgun: Christmas
by shanejayell
Summary: Mikoto wants to get Kuroko a prefect gift.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from A Certain Scientific Railgun, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a yuri fanfiction and will contain adult content as well as froclicking lesbians. If that ain't your thing, I would suggest hitting the back button.

Canon wise this is mostly based on the manga version, as I have that available for reference. Once the anime is available, I nay edit this.

A Certain Scientific Railgun: Christmas

Part One: December 20th

Misaka Mikoto, often called the Railgun, was feeling rather contented this year. The Accelerator situation had been resolved, as well as the Skill Down mess. While things weren't exactly PEACEFUL (they were never peaceful in Academy city), they were quieter than they had been in awhile.

Of course, that lead to another problem. Because of how much rushing about Mikoto had been doing, she hadn't had a chance to buy gifts for everyone yet. Uihara was pretty easy to buy for, as was Saten. She had gotten something for both of them.

And Mikoto got something for that idiot Touma too. Not that she WANTED to give him something, but she felt some obligation to him. So she got him food and groceries, reasoning he needed extra for him and Index, and so on.

The problem, Mikoto knew, was shopping for Kuroko. She came from a well off family, so there was nothing physical she could want. Nor did she have any hobbies other than being a member of Judgement.

"I suppose I could buy her a fancy kevlar vest," Mikoto muttered to herself.

Mikoto groaned to herself softly. There was ONE thing, for sure, that she knew Kuroko would want. But was she willing to go that far...?

Part Two: December 21st

"Kuroko-san?" Uihara looked at the other girl curiously, seeing she was spacing out again, looking away from the computer files they were supposed to be reviewing.

Kuroko jerked, the other girl looking sheepish. "Sorry, Uiharu, I was just thinking about something," she admitted.

"Mikoto-san's present?" Uiharu guessed perceptively.

Kuroko blushed slightly. "I'm that obvious?" she asked.

Uiharu shrugged slightly, "Well, I know how important she is to you."

"Yeah," Kuroko agreed. She smiled slightly as she explained, "I'm waiting for the notification her present is on the way."

"Not more computer parts?" Uiharu asked worriedly.

Kuroko snorted with amusement. Uiharu had been there when her order from a certain erotic items company had arrived. The package had SAID 'computer parts' sadly the deliveryman had ALSO said where the stuff was from. Mikoto was NOT happy.

"No, no," Kuroko reassured the other girl, "I got her a Gekota figurine. It's one she doesn't have and I thought she might like it."

Uiharu giggled softly, "It's so cute that she likes that. She tries to look so tough but really..."

"It is adorable," Kuroko agreed, smirking. Curiously she asked, "Have you decided what to get Saten too?"

Uiharu made a face, "No, I got her a new music player."

Kuroko smiled secretly. She knew exactly what Saten was getting her, she was going to take Uiharu out to dinner on Christmas eve. It was a surprisingly romantic gift to someone you were ;just friends' with, but she wasn't one to judge.

"Well, we should get finished up," Kuroko said firmly, "our senpai Mii Konori is planning a surprise Christmas party and we don't want to hold things up."

"If it's a surprise how do you know about it?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"Who do you think helped her organize it?" Kuroko asked simply.

Part Three: December 22nd

Kiyama Harumi looked with wry amusement at the stack of poorly wrapped Christmas gifts she had recieved. She could almost certainly guess what was in there... badly sculpted clay cups, ashtrays, framed pictures crudely drawn and so on. Yet somehow... they were precious, in a way that she couldn't quite explain.

There was a knock on her door, and Kiyama got up from her couch with a sigh. Probably another child with a present. She opened the door and blinked, noting that yes it was a person with a present, but not who she expected.

"Merry Christmas," Uiharu said with a smile, passing her a package.

"Ah, thank you," Kiyama said, smiling slightly as she took the gift. She and Uiharu had developed a odd friendship after she kidnapped the girl during the Level Upper incident, staying in touch even after she was imprisoned.

"Sorry if I surprised you," Uiharu added warmly as she followed her inside, "I was on my way to a errand when I remembered I hadn't dropped off your gift."

"It's fine, it's good to see you," Kiyama admitted, smiling a bit more naturally. "I got you something, as well as something for your friends." she added, handing Uiharu several slim packages.

"It's not music files, is it?" Uiharu asked warily.

Kiyama snickered, "No, no. Just chocolates."

"Are you doing anything for Christmas?" Uiharu asked curiously. "Saten and I are going out, if you want..."

Kiyama knew she was socially inept, but even she knew that tagging along on a Christmas date would be a very bad idea. No one wanted to be a third wheel. Besides, from what she had heard about Saten, she's be very pissed off about her date being interrupted.

"No, it's fine," Kiyama reassured her, "my class is taking me out. Apparently they pooled their change, or something."

"Well, I hope you have fun," Uiharu said a bit dubiously before she left.

Kiyama smiled a bit sadly. She really WOULD like someone to ask her out, but what do you do? She was glad to see her kids all right, and that was enough for her. She was happy, surprisingly, and that was enough for her.

Part Four: December 24th (a)

Kuroko was... well, nervous probably wasn't a good word. Excited, maybe. Onee-sama had asked her to be ready in her best dress at this time, and hadn't explained anything else. So it was a mystery, and Kuroko HATED mysteries.

"I'm here," Mikoto smiled as she entered, wearing a clingy, off the shoulder dress. While Mikoto wasn't terribly busty, her dress was cut to highlight her slim form and make her look sylish and elegant.

Kuroko felt herself blushing, her eyes wide with surprise. "You look, really good," she managed to say softly.

"Thank you," Mikoto said, offering her hand, "now, shall we go?"

"Uh, sure," Kuroko took her hand and they headed out together.

The night was a whirlwind of Christmas activities. They saw fireworks, listened to charolers and went to a show. And all the time Mikoto was unusually solicitous to Kuroko, getting her drinks and snacks and always smiling.

Frankly, it was begining to worry Kuroko. Was something wrong? Had Mikoto come down with some fatal illness? Was she transferring away from Academy City? What?

"Are you all right?" Mikoto asked as they walked away from a Christmas at one of the larger department stores. "You look a bit stressed."

"No, no," Kuroko started, blushing. "I'm fine."

"Come on," Mikoto squeezed her hand, "there's still dinner too."

"Dinner?" Kuroko squeaked.

They ended up at a middle to high class place, which probably explained why Mikoto asked them to dress up. A waitress lead them to a table, and they were served sparkling water before getting the first course.

"Sorry about no wine but...," Mikoto shrugged apoloigetically.

"This is very nice," Kuroko reassured her.

They got a lovely three course meal, almost but not quite too much, and all of it with a subtly romantic flavor. They finished up, Mikoto insisting on paying, then they headed out into the street, where the snow was falling again.

Kuroko hesitated, then looked up at Mikoto. "Onee-sama, what's going on?"

Mikoto smiled wryly, "Yeah, I guess today HAS been kind of out of character for me, huh?" She looked out over the crowds as she added, "Tonight is your Christmas present."

"Huh?" Kuroko blinked.

Mikoto shrugged slightly, "I didn't know what to buy you, so I decided to give you a Christmas date." She smiled, "I hope you liked it?"

"Oh, yes," Kuroko beamed. She hesitated a moment, "You know, most dates have at least one kiss, you know."

She gave her a look as Mikoto muttered, "You just HAVE to push, don't you?"

Kuroko tried to look innocent, and failed.

"Close your eyes," Mikoto ordered. Kuroko did, nearly holding her breath, then Mikoto... gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko conmplained.

Part Five: December 24th (b)

"That was SO cute," Saten admitted as they waited for the two to move on. They had all picked the same resturant, amusingly enough, so they got to watch the others from their own table.

Uiharu agreed, standing beside her. "I feel a bit sorry for senpai, though," she added.

"Because she won't get Mikoto?" Saten said. "I don't think she'd give up, though."

"No, and I admire that," Uiharu agreed. She hesitated and looked up at Saten, "You know, she was right about something."

"Oh?" Saten looked at her curiously.

"Dates should have kisses in them," Uiharu said hopefully.

"Never let it be said I disappointed a lady," Saten smiled and kissed her lingeringly on the lips.

The end.

Used the manga style chapter/date thing to break up segments. Will probably get rewritten a bit once I see more of the anime version of Railgun.


End file.
